Fun with Siri
by Lostlover2012
Summary: "Siri, call me Chicken Fried Ghetto master of the underworld 3." Cassie giggled as she said the words. Cassie is just playing around with Siri in the living room whenever Gabriel comes in and decides to disrupt her little giggle fest. Random Drabble. Warnings: Crack
1. Chicken Fried Ghetto Master FTW

**Hello! **

**I have absolutely no idea why I wrote this... Out of bordem? I like it though :D. So... without anything else to say...**

**Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Crack. Happy-Go-Lucky!Cassie Annoyed-Yet-Still-Loveable!Gabriel **

* * *

"Siri, call me Chicken Fried Ghetto master of the underworld 3." Cassie giggled as she said the words; she had nothing else to do that day so she decided to just play around, she was on parental leave at work and planned to use the time relaxing.

Cassie let out another line of giggles as Siri repeated the words back to her, the phone in her hand shaking with the vibrations.

"What on earth are you doing?" Gabriel asked, walking into the living room from another place in the house and plopped down next to Cassie, a smile wide upon his face as he listened to the aftershocks of her laughter.

"Playing with Siri." Cassie answered, demonstrating the ultimate power of Siri for their benefit.

"Siri, look up 'Gabriel the Archangel'." Gabriel rolled his eyes as pictures upon pictures of his earlier vessel (Who in his opinion really look quite feminine.) flashed across the screen sending Cassie into another fit of giggles.

"You look like a girl." Cassie breathed out between her loud laughing.

* * *

**Did you like my random oneshot? The 'Chicken Fried Ghetto Master of the underworld 3' thing was made up by some friends of mine at Drama Camp, this little drabble popped into my head then and I forgot all about it until earlier... I was watching people playing with Siri on Youtube. **

**Okay, enough of that.**

**I hoped you liked it, anyway I must be going... More things to write :D. **

**Bye!**


	2. More! Hehehe

**YAY! INDIRECT SEQUEL TO FUN WITH SIRI! I started this without knowing what I was writing, but eh, who cares.**

**ENJOY!**

**Warnings: Sad-trying-to-live-in-the-moment!Gabriel Confused-happy-Pregant!Cassie**

* * *

"Gabriel! Stop it!" Cassie giggles as he continues to tickle her, making her laugh until her sides hurt.

"Nope. Not until you say it." Gabriel had a smile wide on his face, his lips a little swollen and a bit purple from the lolly pop he had been sucking on earlier.

"Fine!" She squealed, his hands instantly stopped but when she tried to catch her breath they started up again, gentler this time though and just egging her on to say the words Gabriel wanted to hear.

"Fine!" She repeated after a loud peal of laughter found its way out of her throat.

"You didn't look like a girl in those pictures." Gabriel smiled wider, even though he knew that his older vessel did actually in fact look like a girl then, he just loved messing with Cassie.

"Why was that so important to you?" Cassie felt her side's begin to stop aching from all the laughter after a few minutes, she snuggled into her archangel, the couch just the right size for them.

Gabriel placed his arm around Cassie's shoulder before answering, trying to come up with a reasonable answer but failing.

"I just wanted an excuse to make you laugh." Gabriel's smile fell a bit as he remembered the fight with his brother, Lucifer, coming up and the strong probability that he would lose the battle.

He wanted to spend every last waking moment with his pregnant wife, not wanting to miss when she finally had the child.

Their child.

Gabriel knew there was also a possibility that he wouldn't be there to see her have the baby but wanted her to believe that he would not leave her side, he felt bad for lying to her but didn't want to worry her with the burden.

Cassie raised her eyebrow but didn't push the subject, she knew something was wrong with Gabriel but just hadn't figured out what yet.

* * *

**Anyone like it? I liked writing this one a bunch :D.**

**It made me kind of sad... **

**But I liked writing it to... **

**Does that make me sadistic?**

**Oh well!**

**I hope you guys did like it, I have to go write some more now.**

**Buh bai! **


End file.
